Ser Digna
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Pero llegara un día, uno donde solo habrá sonrisas, donde habrá paz, y ese día Sakura será libre de amarlo con claridad, será libre de corresponder a Naruto de verdad porque ella no lo ama aun, pero lo sabe mientras él le sonríe y su corazón se agita. A ella le gusta Naruto. Y ella va a luchar por ser digna de su amor./ ROAD TO NINJA. NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: ****applied**

* * *

_**Ser Digna**_

* * *

_Basado en Road To Ninja, más específicamente en la captura de la imagen de la peli._

* * *

_._

Todo ocurrió en un segundo, fue rápido, centelleante casi efímero.

Sakura ahogó un chillido de sorpresa y temor cuando las cadenas fueron destrozadas por ese chico enmascarado, no había podido ni verle el rostro, nada, pero de hecho había podido sentir lo mismo que sintió con Sasuke: ese odio, esa ira, ese resentimiento y esa maldad pulular a su alrededor como una horrible estampa. Una sensación agria, detestable. Había cerrado los ojos por inercia a pesar de tenerlos vendados, sin poder gritar ante el horrible sensación de caer desde una altura considerable, sabía que eso le haría daño, quizá hasta la mataría…pero el golpe no llegó.

El grito murió apenas en sus labios mientras la venda caía de sus ojos y unos brazos le acogieron con suavidad y delicadeza, una que jamás pensó que Naruto impulsivo e hiperactivo como era podría tener o demostrar. La sonrisa que él le otorgó mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos como si nada, como si aquello fuese tan natural como respirar le congeló. Había sido tan suave, tan bonito y agradable. Naruto había llegado allí a tiempo, como el digno héroe que era, con la capa Kage revoloteando con el viento, con su sonrisa triunfal y esplendorosa y con su seguridad contagiosa.

Le había sujetado a tiempo, como si fuera un puzzle, él solo había llegado allí y había alzado los brazos sabiendo exactamente que la cogería a tiempo, que no dejaría que se hiciese daño. Y entonces algo se entibió en su corazón que latió con más fuerza, con más entusiasmo en su pecho. Fue algo que había sentido pocas veces en presencia de Naruto, pero algo que definitivamente ya había sentido, algo que Naruto había podido despertar con más fuerza que ninguna persona había logrado antes.

Y sonrió, alegre, confiada y feliz de estar entre sus brazos.

—Te estabas tardando —dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

—Los héroes deben llegar en el último momento, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto aterrizando en el suelo con elegancia —. Ya sabes, Sakura-chan, le da emoción a todo —y mostró su sonrisa zorruna, grande y risueña.

—Eres un tonto —pero Sakura sabía que eso era cierto. Naruto era un héroe, solo él podía entrar de esa forma, solo él podía sonreír de esa forma y hacer saber que todo estaría bien. —. Pero, gracias.

Naruto rió entre dientes por eso y la miró a los ojos intensamente, como recordando algo, y un suave rubor invadió sus mejillas mientras su corazón aumentaba su ritmo. Luego de aquello la dejó en el suelo con otra gran sonrisa y una nueva promesa: derrotar al nuevo enemigo y regresar a casa. Y en aquellos momentos luego de la lección aprendida, Sakura no deseaba nada más que eso. Que toda esa ilusión acabara y volver a su verdadero hogar, ese que nunca debieron abandonar.

Sabía que Naruto cumpliría su promesa y que pronto volvería a ver sus padres. Estaría en un mundo imperfecto, donde solo era Sakura Haruno, hija de unos civiles y nada más, donde con todo aquello era feliz. Ya no más de la perfecta hija del cuarto, de la chica admirada y respetada pero huérfana, ya no más de rosas con falsas ilusiones. Lo único que deseaba era abrir los ojos, regresar con sus padres y con Naruto a su lado, comenzar un nuevo día y olvidar aquello.

Y Naruto cumplió, derrotó a su otro yo, Menma, y le sujetó la mano con fuerza, con una gran sonrisa y la alzó nuevamente en brazos mientras todo se desvanecía.

La ilusión se rompió en pedazos y ella abrió los brazos a la realidad que amaba. Esa donde sus padres vivían, donde solo era Sakura, donde Naruto y ella vivían el día a día entre sonrisas y lágrimas. Porque esa era la realidad y una ilusión no la cambiaría.

—Gracias —y la palabra vuelve a hacerse presente, mientras sabe que eso no es suficiente, que un gracias jamás lograría abarcar todo lo que le debía.

Pero llegara un día, uno donde solo habrá sonrisas, donde habrá paz, y ese día Sakura será libre de amarlo con claridad, será libre de corresponder a Naruto de verdad, porque ella no lo ama aun, pero lo sabe mientras él le sonríe y su corazón se agita, lo sabe mientras él le sujeta la mano y la cálida sensación aumenta en su interior, lo sabe mientras todo sigue su curso.

A ella le gusta Naruto.

Y ella va a luchar por ser digna de su amor.

.

* * *

_Ok, quedó raro pero me encantó la imagen y tenía que hacerlo, aunque como aun no es claro la situación solo se me ocurrió esto xDD_

_Espero les guste._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
